A Search Once Lost
by Natsu S. D
Summary: A Search Once Lost. In the beggining of Fairy Tail Natsu was on a search for Igneel. Later on that search was delayed. This is the story where Natsu continues his quest to find a horrifying secret. Whether he will believe it or not is entirely up to him. But what will happen when his friends are threatened? Will he face the threat or join him?
1. Pilot

Nastu and Happy were staring at the jobs board while Gray and Erza were eating. Lucy was at her house packing for the next job. "Hey Natsu did you choose a job yet!" Natsu turned his gaze to Gray. "One sec ice breath!" Natsu turned his head back to the board. His eyes turned dark and his body was stiff. He ripped the paper off the board. "Mira I want this job!" Mira turned her head. "Sure Natsu. Which one is it?" Natsu's head lowered and in a low voice he responded. "Defeat The Dragon." Mira eyes opened wide and she took Natsu's hand."Natsu, are you sure?" Her voice was a little shaky. Natsu raised his head and shook off her hand. "I'm sure." Mira wrote down the job and Natsu went with Happy without the rest of the team.


	2. Dragon quest

Erza went over to Mira. "Where's Natsu?" Mira turned around looking surprised. "I thought he took you guys with him. Erza with now a concerned look on her face responded slowly. "Mira… Where did Natsu go?" Mira was still in shock but managed to respond. "He took the Defeat The Dragon quest that leads to Horizon Peak." Erza quickly turned and grabbed Gray. "Gah! Hey no need to drag me! Where are we going?" Gray picked himself up and started running with Erza. "We are going to get Lucy then we are going to Horizon Peak." Gray saw the concern on Erza's face. "Where is Natsu and why Horizon Peak?" Erza stopped in her tracks. "Natsu… Natsu has taken the Dragon quest located in Horizon Peak. We know he doesn't intend to defeat that dragon. He intends to make it tell him where Igneel is." Gray looked confused but responded. "What if it is Igneel." Erza raised her head and a look of sorrow appeared on her face. "That's what I'm worried about." Erza stormed off to Lucy's apartment but Gray stood still understanding what Erza meant. After 2 minutes he caught up with Erza at Lucy's apartment. Lucy opened the door and smiled but quickly realized the tense mood. "What happened?" Erza quickly explained what she told Gray. Lucy picked up her keys. "No time to pack. Let's go!"

Erza, Gray, and Lucy headed out to Horizon Peak.


	3. The Truth

Natsu was at the bottom of Horizon Peak by the time Lucy, Erza, and Gray left the apartment. Happy got tired of flying and landed on Natsu's back. Happy was still clueless to where they were going "Natsu, Where are we going?" Happy waited for a while for the response. "To find Igneel." Natsu turned his gaze to his furry little blue friend. "Then shouldn't we have taken the others." Happy looked confused. "If it's not Igneel and it turns out to be evil then I'm the one who will have to slay the dragon." Natsu looked depressed as if he already knew that Igneel would not be there. "But what if you can't take it on your own? What if you need some help?"

Natsu was glad for the concern but he still needed to see this for himself. "I'll find the strength to take it. Don't worry Happy." He patted Happy on the head. Happy still looked worried but he believed in Natsu. Natsu was climbing the peak when he heard a roar. The roar of a Fire Dragon! Natsu was beamed with energy and was climbing faster. By the time he was halfway up the peak he looked down. He saw his Lucy, Erza, and Gray. He still continued up the and the others were looking at him. "He saw us but why didn't he respond?" Erza's and Gray's mood were tense and gloomy. Lucy looked to them. "You guys are hiding something." Erza and Gray were alarmed but they knew they had no choice but to explain. "The truth is the guild found Ingeel. But he raised Natsu for different reasons. He raised Natsu with that magic so Natsu could help him kil all of mankind. Igneel left Natsu because he had to see how strong he would become. If this Igneel then(Gray didn't finish). We knew this would always happen but we didn't think it would be so soon." Gray finished telling Lucy and Erza looked away. Lucy was shocked. "So Natsu never actually had a family….." Lucy brought herself back together. "We have to go get him now!" Erza and Gray nodded in agreement. Gray made an ice make stairs to the top. Natsu saw this and jumped on it. They were on their way.

**Is it Igneel? What if it isn't? What if it is? How will Natsu react? Will Lucy and the others get their in time to stop him?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Death of a Friend

Sorry i'm really late on Chapter 4. I made it longer than all the others. Hopefully it'll make up for my absence.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Why? Why couldn't they have told Natsu. I mean I know why but still. He has a right to know.  
What if they had told him him? Would he still search for Igneel? Argh! I should just focus on catching up to him.  
"Natsu! Natsu I know you can hear me! Wait up for us! Just wait! Please Natsu listen. Please."  
Knowing Natsu he'll probably just ignore me and run even faster. But I really need him to listen now.  
I looked up at Natsu and he was talking to Happy. I wonder what they're saying up there.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I looked down at the stairs running fast. I heard what Lucy said. The worry and plea in her voice. I wondered what was she thinking.  
Happy heard it too. "Natsu, can we wait for Erza, Lucy, and Gray? I think they might need to tell us something."  
Natsu looked at Happy and saw the worry in his big white eyes too. Why is everyone worried. It's just Igneel. I hope.  
Natsu sighed and nodded at his little blue friend. I began to slow down enough for the others to catch up but enough to get to the top.  
"Happy I hope you know I'll be fine, nothing will change. Igneel or not. Ok pal." While looking back at Happy Natsu tripped and hit his face. on the stairs.  
"Shit! Got watch my step next time." I smiled at my pain. For Happy's sake. Happy just laughed and made fun of me.  
I picked myself up and the others were getting close. I started running up again only to trip once more.  
"What the hell?!" I looked at the ice make stairs above me. I looked down at Gray and he was smirking.  
"Geez, whatever they want they must really need to tell me or Grays just being a giant dick."  
I groaned. "Fine I'll wait."

Erza's P.O.V.

I sighed in relief. He's getting the message. I looked over to Lucy and then Gray. Lucy has much more concern on her face.  
I wonder...  
No! Snap out of it. You shouldn't be worrying about such unrelated topics. Focus on the matter at hand.  
We need to reach Natsu quickly. God dammit Mira. Why did you have to leave that job request on the board.  
If this is Igneel then Natsu will be devastated. He'll have to face him. I don't know if Natsu can handle that.  
No matter. When we reach him we'll have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't take the news as I think he will.

Grays P.O.V.

Dammit Natsu! Why couldn't you just bring us with you! When this is over I'm going to kill him.  
Well, it looks like my Ice Make shift is working. He's completely stopped. A few more minutes and we'll be there.  
I wonder how he'll take the news. I look over to Erza and Lucy. Erza has guilt written all over her face. Lucy looks more concerned then ever.  
Wait! It can't be that right? Does she have feelings for Natsu? Argh! More things to worry about. With her father and mother gone.  
It seems like Natsu's all she has. If he goes, she goes. Dammit Natsu! Now you've really made the situation worse!  
Gray looked up. At that moment the ground shook and a thundering roar blasted through the sky.  
He saw Natsu stand up. "No. Natsu you better stay there!" Natsu looked at him for a few seconds then started up.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Even though they need to tell me something I need to know. I need to know if it's Igneel! I reached the top and saw the dragon.  
It was him! It was Igneel! Happy flew around me looking at Igneel. "Is that him Natsu?" Natsu smiled at his furry pal. "It is Happy! It's really him!"  
Natsu ran in front of Igneel. "Igneel! Igneel! Down here! It's me! Natsu! It's me Natsu!" Igneel looked down towards Natsu and grinned. "Why hello Natsu. How have you been. I've been waiting a while for you. Had to wreak havoc on an entire village to get noticed hoping you would find me."  
I took in what he just said and my smile slowly faded. "What? You wrecked a village?"  
I looked back to see Lucy and the others. "Hey guys! Look I found Igneel! It's really him! Oh. Wait. There was something you guys wanted to tell me right?"  
Erza nodded and stepped up to me. "Yes Natsu. There was. It's also about Igneel."  
I looked to Igneel. He was looking towards Magnolia. What did they want to tell me? I looked down thinking about what he had said earlier. A village? I only hope he was joking around but...  
I looked up to Erza. Her eyes filled with pain and guilt. What is wrong?  
"What did you want to tell me?" Erza just stared at me. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it and looked down.  
I looked to Gray who was looking off in a different direction. Lucy raised her head and glared at my eyes. She walked up in front of me and took my hand.  
I don't understand why but the warmth of her hand made me feel even happier. Lucy looked into my eyes "Yeah Natsu, we have something to tell you."  
She looked at Igneel who was still looking at the direction of Magnolia. "It's about Igneel." At that moment I was confused. "What's up?"

Lucy's P.O.V.

There could be multiple outcomes. Natsu could believe me and we defeat Igneel, Natsu could not believe us and think we're playing a joke, or, god I don't know what will happen if this is the outcome, he decides to join Igneel. What would I do? I have to tell him now. "Natsu..." I took a deep breath.  
"Natsu, apparently the guild had already found Igneel (I look up to Igneel, now he was watching us, but why wasn't he doing anything?). He had told them that he was using you. That he was going to make you stronger. So that he could use you to help him control the world, to kill everyone!"  
Natsu slowly pulled back his hand from mine with an enraged face. "You. This is a joke right! Why would you play such a stupid trick! That's horrible! How could you! You of all people. Why?" I flinched at every word but I didn't back away. Tears started flowing out of my eyes as I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. I hugged him hard. With a croaky voice I told him "Please Natsu! I'm not joking, you have to believe me! Please. Please Natsu. I care about you too much to lose you so please. Believe me." I looked up into Natsu's eyes. His face showed no emotions. But his eyes told a different story. He was starting to believe. He raised his arms and wrapped one around my back and one on my head. He pulled me in closer and rested his chin on my head. "I don't know what to believe. I mean I've been searching for Igneel all this time. The one who raised me as his own son. And now you're telling me it was all a lie. I just don't know anymore. And I also want you to know I care about you too ya know. I would never do anything to hurt you." I blushed at his words. I looked back and Erza and Gray both had their heads raised and they were as shocked as me. He slowly took my arms and pushed me away. "Lucy I gotta ask him. Just hold tight for me, k." I just nodded as he turned and ran to Igneel.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I gotta know. I have to hear it from him. The thought hit me. What if the guild I have been with are the evil ones? I remember the look in Lucy's eyes. No, that's not it. Happy and the others were following me. I turned back and stopped in front if Igneel. He was looking at me, waiting for me to talk. I shouted "Igneel! I know you heard what Lucy said! What I want to hear from you is if it's true or not! Tell me now!" He just stared with a blank look.  
He finally spoke up. "Yes. Everything's true. So what will you do? Will you join me, the one being that would take you in and took care of you? Or will you help defeat me for the sake of your friends?" I clenched my fist and looked down. My eyes widened at what he said earlier. "I had to wreck havoc on a village hoping you would come." I clenched my fist tighter. Arm arm touched my shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Erza. She looked at me and nodded her head.  
I slowly turned my head to Gray and Lucy. They did the same. My arms were engulfed in my flames. Igneel looked at me, closed his eyes, and sighed.  
"So you choose to face me. Very well then." I looked him in the eye. I shouted "Before I face you. All that time. Were you faking it? Were you faking your affection? I also want to know about the village?" He begun to laugh. "Yes, I was faking it. I was faking every little care for you. As for the village. It was the village you were born. A little ways from here. I found your parents. And. I. Killed. Them. Don't worry though. I killed everyone in the village the same way." He continued laughing louder and louder. My eyes filled with tears. Happy landed on my shoulder. Erza, Gray, and Lucy were all in shock. None as shocked as me.

Happy's P.O.V.

What Igneel had said hurt Natsu a lot. Nobody hurts my friend like that. I spread my wings and flew up to Igneel's face with no one noticing. "You! Yeah you! Why would you hurt Natsu like that! You big meanie! We're gonna make you pay big time!" Igneel squinted his eyes in annoyance and blew at me. He was blowing to hard for me to stay. I was blown to the ground. "Happy!" Natsu ran up to me and picked me up. I could barely keep my eyes open. The world was spinning and it wouldn't stop. "Why won't the world stop turning and turning?" I said groggily. Natsu slowly laid me down and stood up with tears in his eyes. This was it. Natsu was gonna face him.

Erza's P.O.V.

I was agitated and angry but I couldn't just stand here and wait for Natsu to make the first move. I requipped into my Fire Empress armor. Natsu turned to me with a dark glare then he nodded. He lit his arms on fire then he shouted "Igneel! See this fire! The is is the fire you taught me how to use! Your flames! And I'm going to use it to defeat you!" Igneel's face turned from calmness to anger. I walked up to Natsu and rest my hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry" I flew up into the air and headed straight for Igneel. Natsu, and Gray followed. Lucy summoned Leo to help. I turned back to Igneel as he was about to breathe fire. I flew above him then dived down for his neck. When I hit his neck my blade snapped in two. I quickly requipped two other swords and continue to hit his neck. Those swords broke too. I flew back down to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. "His skin is too hard for my regular weapons." I looked to Happy. He was getting back up and looking straight at Natsu. Only he would know exactly how he was feeling. Why did it have to be this way?

Gray's P.O.V.

I continued to used my ice magic againest Igneel but with no sucess. I was getting irritated at the fact that nothing I was doing affected him. "Just how strong is he?!" I shouted as I looked to Natsu who was actually damaging this damn dragon. I decided as I looked to Igneel's legs that I would go for freeze there. I ran towards his rear left leg and touched it only managing to freeze two of his toes. I tried running all around his foot but he kicked me and riped a part of my chest. I lost conciessness.

Erza's P.O.V.

I saw Gray get knocked down and got even more pissed off but what he was doing wasnt a bad idea so I went to the same leg. Igneel saw this and whipped his tail at me. I tried blocking it but failed. I was shot to the ground. "Ugh. Damn." i tried to get back up but I was losing too much blood. I couldnt get up. I fell back down and slowly closed my eyes.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I couldnt believe what I was seeing. Gray and Erza were knocked down with one hit. Two of the strongest people I know. I looked towards Loke who saw what Erza and Gray were doing. "If only we were near water..." I looked around for any source of water that I could find. I saw a small puddle and it happened to be right under Igneel. "Damn." I looked to Gray, Erza, then finally Natsu who was fighting Igneel head on. Thats the only way he can fight. I chuckled a little at that. As I turned my head to the puddle I saw Loke get thrown off the side of the moutain. I closed his gate before he hit the ground. "K, now i really got to get to that puddle." I made a dash and saw Happy get up. I'm glad he's okay. I continied running for the puddle. Igneel moved forward missing the puddle by an inch. His foot was right next to the puddle as of now. I pulled out one of my keys and jumped for the puddle. I smashed the key in and said "From the cesestial world! Aquarius I summon you!" The water swirled around and Aquarius appeared. Aquarius glared at me, "If you ever summon me from a dirty puddle of water again ill beat you to a pulp." I swallowed my fear and said "Yeah ok. Now we need to defeat this dra-!" Aquarius and I didnt have time to react. We were both kicked by Igneel. Aquarius was sent back to the celestial world. My head hit a rock and I was knocked unconciess.

Happy's P.O.V.

I looked towards Natsu who was struggling againest Igneel. I knew there was only one thing I could do to save him. I spread my wings and flew towards Natsu. Before I got to Natsu, Igneel slapped him to the ground and was about to crush him with his feet. I got right below the feet and activated my Objective Time Freeze Magic. Natsu looked at me with surprise. I could also see the terror in his face. You could hear crackling sounds coming from Igneels foot. That was the Time Snap part of the magic. It snaps your body in with the same moment in time you were hit with the magic. It went from his foot to the rest of his body. My wings disappeared as I touched the ground. Natsu came up to me in amazement. "What was that Happy?" I started to tear up knowing the effect of using that magic. "A secret magic I learned in Edolas. Its called Objective Time Freeze Magic. But it has a price... I...disappear." Natsu dropped down. "No. Youre joking right? Please tell me its a joke!" he bursted into tears when I didnt respond. He picked me up and hugged me hard. My body was slowly fading. "Tell Charla I love her and give her this." I took off my bag and dropped it on the ground. I was smiling. "How can you smile Happy, youre about to die so how can you smile?" I looked up to Natsu while he was still holding me and smiled even bigger. "Cause i'm Happy!" My body deterialized and I was no more.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"HAPPY! NOOO!" I dropped to the ground with tears flooding from my face.  
"How, how could I have let this happen. I thought it was Igneel." The realization hit me. It was him.  
The fire dragon Igneel who had raised me, cared for me, only used me. And now because of me Happy is gone.  
My best friend. I began to stand up looking around me to find my other friends. Erza was knocked out. Gray was bleeding out from the chest.  
Lucy. Oh god, I looked around for Lucy but couldn't find her. Then behind a rock I saw blond hair. I ran to the rock to find her unconscious. I touched her heart. I sighed in relief. She was still breathing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her too. I lay her back down and stared at the frozen Igneel.  
Rage pumped through my body. My blood was filled with anger. My body fueled entirely on hatred. As I looked down I heard a rumbling sound. My eyes quick shot back up. Igneel was breaking free. An eruption of fire emerged from his body as he broke free. His roar shaked the entire mountain.  
He was free. Happy's efforts went to waste. Igneel was free and I was the only one who could do it. I looked to my hand. It was soaked in blood. I clenched my fist and raised it into the air. The blood dripping down my arm.  
I said to the sky " If there's a God and heaven you tell Happy I won't forget him. Tell him THIS IS FOR YOU HAPPY!"  
I roared at the sky and engulfed my self in flames. I was going to kill the dragon I had once called my father.


	5. Tragedy

Natsu's P.O.V.

I propelled myself towards Igneel by pushing flames to my feet. He blew flame out of his mouth and I in turn ate it. "I'm getting fired up!" I flew above him and came smashing down on his head. Igneel smashed down onto the ground but his tail came hurdiling towards me. I grabbed his tail and held on. His tail propelled me into the ground. I began to get up with blood dripping from my head down my right arm. I looked down at my fist and clenched it. I can't hold back. He began getting up. He looked me in the eye while doing it. They showed nothing. I lit my body on fire. I whispered to myself "This is for Happy."

My skin began to turn into hardened scales. I'll show him the power I've gained thanks to my friends. As I charged towards him I shouted "Hey Igneel! This is Dragon Force!" I pounded my fist into his stomach. Blood spat from his mouth. He stumbled back from the hit. After he steadied himself he looked shock. Almost scared even. His face then grew into a darker one as did his fire. His flame was nearly black. I then realized something I haven't seen before. A small red gem was attached right beneath his chest. What would happen if I broke it? I readied my self for an attack. Igneel spread out his wings and began to propel himself towards the sky. Why would he do that? It hit me, there were tons of villages around this mountain. I lit my feet on fire and flew towards Igneel. I'm going to hit that gem and this is the one chance I have. I flew faster than ever before towards his gem. "Igneel! This ends now!" He looked down and smirked, but I ignored it. I hit a barrier around the gem. I activated Dragon Force again. The barrier broke and as soon as I hit the gem it did too. Igneel laughed as we lowered ourselves to the ground. "What happened? He should have died or at least lost his magic. "I looked at him in despair. What could I do? My friends were half dead and my best friend sacrificed himself for me. Happy. I clenched my fist. "That's exactly why I can't. Why I won't give up."

I looked to Igneel as a raging fire began to rise up and consume him in it. The fire became smaller and smaller till it was the height of a human being. The fire was then dispersed and there was just a red haired man. "What the fuck? Who are you!? Where's Igneel?" I pointed to the figure. He smiled and walked forward. "I am much like Acnologia. I was once human too you know. The difference is the gem on me kept me from turning back to my human form.I'm Igneel." I fell back, wide eyed. "Oh. One more thing. I lied about your parents. I am your true father." He grinned as he continued to walk closer and closer. I continued to back up still in shock. I stopped when I heard a groan. I turned to see Gray was beginning to wake up. I looked to Erza who was still knocked out cold. Then to Lucy who was paler than usual. Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Fairy Tail. Even if i'm afraid I just can't give up.

"This isn't just about me. This is for Fairy Tail." I ran towards Igneel with fists blazing and spirit raging. "This is one fight I won't give up. One fight I won't lose. Even if it kills me. You hear me Igneel! You're going down!" I punched him in his stomach then proceeded to punch his face. As he stumbled back I kicked him in his side. I then smashed him into the ground. I backed up a little and wiped the sweat from my head. Igneel laughed as he got up. He was bleeding from his arms and head. "Fire doesn't hurt me as much as you would want it to. Fire is my domain." I looked into his eyes and consumed my body in flame. "Then i'll just have to make my flames hotter than yours ever were." I shouted out to the sky as my flames became hotter and hotter. Igneel eyes widened as my flames began to turn blue. The hottest flame. "Impossible. Nobody has ever reached that state." I closed my eyes. "It's impossible until it's done."

I ran for him while he was still surprised. I punched him in his stomach and flung him into the air. "KORYU NO HOKO!" Blue fire spout from my mouth. Igneel spat fire from his mouth to counter. He tried to swing off to the side using his fire to give him time. But my fire broke through in time to burn his left arm. "AHH!" Igneel lost control as he clutched his arm and slammed into the ground head first. I took a deep breath and looked to where he crashed. He was having a hard time getting up. He clutched his burnt arm as he got up. He spit out blood to the side. He turned his gaze towards me. He smiled when he saw that my flame was becoming dimmer.

"I'll have to end this quickly." I jumped into the air. I propelled myself towards him with my fists towards him. Before I hit him, he grabbed my arm and smashed me into the ground. He ran up to me while I was still getting up and kicked me on the side. I was flung to the edge of the mountain. Igneel activated his Dragon Force and dashed to punched me. Before he made it towards me his left leg froze and he dropped. I looked to gray. He had froze his wound. He looked to me and smiled. "You got this man." He lost all of the strength he had left. I ran towards. He was still breathing but it was getting quiter. While I wasn't looking Igneel dashed from behind but Erza jumped in between us. She kicked him away. "Never give up. Have faith." Her strength faded too. "Why did they have to come? Why was I so stupid?" Igneel grunted while getting up. He jumped into the air and came down behind me. A whip tied around his wrist. He was winded when the whip pulled. "WHAT?" He shouted and he was being pulled to the ground. There was a loud crash and I turned around.

I saw Lucy standing holding the whip her spirits gave her. She was paler than before. I left Erza and Gray on the ground and dashed for Lucy. Before I got to her Igneel came up behind her and grabbed her neck. As he did she smiled at me and mouthed three words. Igneel threw her into a rock. The clouds dispersed and all that was there was a motionless body. Rage filled my soul, I was being consumed by anger. I ran up to Igneel and smashed his head into the ground. I picked him out and threw him into the air. I activated Dragon Force. The blue flame powered me even more. As he fell I jumped right beneath him and punched him. I then smashed him into the ground.

He began getting up. There was blood dripping from his charred arm, his head, and both legs. My nails grew sharper and longer. I dashed towards him and punched him twice then kicked in his side. I lost myself and began hitting blindly. My fists were flying anywhere I could get on his body. My hand was straightened out and I plunged it into his heart. Everything stopped. Igneel wide eyed looked down at my arm which was straight through his heart. I pulled it out quickly. He dropped to his knees. "How? Did you manage to defeat me?" I shaked the blood off my hand. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. It's what I do." He dropped down and lied there motionless. I turned around and walked towards my friends. "It's over." I walked over to Lucy and brushed her hair. "I love you too."

Well guys. That's the end of Ch. 5. Sorry if I killed your hearts and poured lemon juice in the wound but a story's a story.


End file.
